Here We Go Again!
by Jessarie
Summary: Everyone is shunning Harry for trying to be friends with Severus. Harry is acting angry and Severus has no idea why. It all comes to a head in a non-literal explosion. Slash! M/M
1. PART 1

**Here We Go Again**

**By: Jessarie**

**A/N: Well, this is a story that was written in one of my notebooks and had never been typed up. It is a short three chapter fiction about Harry and Severus, that I thought should add to the collection of stories I finally have accumulated. I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: ****My stories are based on characters and situations created and owned by author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made from the stories on this profile and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Nor is any insult or defamation of character intended toward any of the wonderful actors who brought the original Harry Potter books to life through the cinema.**

**PART 1**

* * *

After the war against Voldemort and Harry's defeat of the megalomaniac, Severus had agreed to assist the young man once more by teaching him some potions skills he was sorely lacking in. Harry and Severus had trained and worked together to prepare Harry for the battle quite successfully. The problem lie in the fact that Severus was trying to teach him a healing potion that he just wasn't understanding.

"Focus, Brat!" Severus Snape yelled, as Harry almost put in the one ingredient at the exact moment that could have blown the dungeons to smithereens.

Harry yelled back, "I am, you greasy git!" before snatching his belongings and storming out of the dungeons.

Severus let him leave figuring with the way things were going, they both needed some time to cool off. It seemed Harry was quite stressed lately and had been for a few weeks. Severus had noticed he was short and snappy with almost everyone, rivaling Severus' own persona, at times.

* * *

Later that night, an already late, Harry ran into the Great Hall. Not paying attention to where he was going, Harry ran smack into something hard and soft at the same time. Severus had tried and failed to catch the young man before he fell.

Harry gazed up at the older man with a scowl and a feral sound erupted from his mouth. Everyone watching tensed as Harry's mouth opened. He looked furious and with as much power as he held, that was dangerous.

"I've had enough." Severus spoke before Harry had a chance to. "Your attitude these past few weeks has been horrific and no one has done anything to you."

"Here we go again." Harry interrupted. "You know what?" he said standing. "I'm the one who's had enough. You are an evil, sadistic bastard and a greasy git. I don't care any more if you are a professor or not. I have tried to be nice to you and tried to be your friend even though everyone keeps harping on me for it. You keep on treating me like shit. So that's how I am going to treat you and you can just fuck off." Harry finished breathing hard and gearing up for another go.

"Mr. P..." Severus began only to be interrupted once more.

"NO!" Harry shouted. "You keep calling me a brat and you know something else? Were it not for this brat, you wouldn't even be here. I saved your life when what I should have done was let you rot." Harry finished in a deadly sounding whisper. Then he turned and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: So, that is PART 1... I know it's short,but all the chapters in this are. I hope you review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	2. PART 2

**Here We Go Again**

**By: Jessarie**

**A/N: So here is PART 2, this explains some of what Harry said in PART 1 and continues the storyline right where the first left off. **

**Disclaimer: ****My stories are based on characters and situations created and owned by author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made from the stories on this profile and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Nor is any insult or defamation of character intended toward any of the wonderful actors who brought the original Harry Potter books to life through the cinema.**

**PART 2**

* * *

Severus' jaw was on the floor. He was so shocked he wasn't even trying to hide his reactions anymore. Pausing, he tried to regain some of his lost grace, as he watched the last of Harry's back leave the Hall. Severus turned slowly to the Headmaster and arched a single eyebrow in question.

Albus Dumbledore studied the man's face and nodded. Harry had been telling the truth. Severus was shocked once more and thought quickly. He knew he had to find Harry, but where would he go?

"Owlery." A female voice said from his right. Severus froze and looked down into the smiling but worried face of Hermione Granger.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked her. She just kept on smiling. "Because I know Harry and if you don't find him and make this right he will never forgive himself for the things he just shouted at you." she answered.

"Thank you, Miss Granger." Severus he spoke with a nod trying not to look like he was running after Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry sank to the floor of the owlery thankful for the self sufficient cleaning charms kept on the floors. His tears were coming hard and fast as his shoulder shook uncontrollably.

When Severus opened the door almost five minutes later, he saw that Harry was indeed there. Once more, Severus was in awe that this was the man who had defeated Voldemort and now because of Severus he sat feet flat to the floor, knees raised and his head tucked down sobbing.

Severus' approach was cautious. "Harry?" he asked softly not wanting to scare the other wizard. The dark hair rose slowly until the now bloodshot green eyes missing much of their usual sparkle met Severus' own black.

"I'm..." Harry began to speak roughly.

"No, it's my turn now. Can you please just listen to me for one minute?" Severus asked. At Harry's shaking breath and slow nod, he continued speaking. "I am the one who is sorry. I was unaware that my caustic remarks were actually hurting you. I think a little of some old grudges were making their way in again. I truly do apologize."

"Accepted." Harry mumbled blushing a bit.

Severus' face turned curious. "Now, you want to tell me what you meant back there? Why wouldn't I be alive without you?" he asked rapidly.

Harry gave a small, still slightly watery, smile. "I was the one who saved you from Nagini's bites in the shack. Voldemort had left and Hermione, Ron, and I saw what happened. Voldemort was talking again telling the castle we had an hour to mend and me to find him in the forest. I used a stasis spell on the actual snake venom like the one you use in potions so it couldn't spread. I brought you back and explained to Poppy what I had done. She was furious, because I had wasted quite a bit of my own energy. After that we realized that since the stasis had made the venom solid she should be able to get it out. It was actually Hermione who voiced the idea that maybe the pregnancy apparition spell to remove babies during magic c-section might work if the focus area for the spell was edited. It worked well, but I had to take that hour to rest and receive treatment so I could go after Old Voldy himself." Harry finished breathlessly.

He looked up at a small chuckle. Severus was trying to hold back a smile. "You risked your own life to save a greasy git like me."

"I didn't mean that. I am just frustrated and I was so angry at you for almost nothing. Please forgive me?" Harry asked. "I really can't have you mad at me and not okay with whatever this was." It took a moment for Harry to realize he was crying again.

Strong, warm arms wrapped around him pulling him forward and onto the other mans lap. "Professor?" Harry asked.

"Just let it out, Harry, I am here for you now and I will try not to ever make you cry like this again." Severus answered pulling him closer.

"Why?" Harry asked burrowing closer to the older mans warmth as he got his emotions under control.

"Why what?" Severus asked, hating that the small sentence sounded so immature. Harry giggled a bit.

Clarifying, Harry asked again. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? I mean, I know we worked together for the war and I know we try to get along alright otherwise, but you are actually being nice."

* * *

**A/N: Slighlty longer, that was PART 2... Hope you enjoyed and will review to let me know what you think... PART 3 coming in about 10 minutes as soon as I type it...**


	3. PART 3

**Here We Go Again**

**By: Jessarie**

**A/N: So here is PART 3... The end of the story and continues whare the second part left off. It is mild M/M action. **

**Disclaimer: ****My stories are based on characters and situations created and owned by author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made from the stories on this profile and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Nor is any insult or defamation of character intended toward any of the wonderful actors who brought the original Harry Potter books to life through the cinema.**

**PART 3**

* * *

Feeling rather than hearing Severus sigh, Harry waited. Severus spoke. "It actually tears me apart to see anyone cry. It makes me feel so helpless, but it being you and knowing it's my own fault makes it much worse. I guess, I was so mean to you because I was trying to push you away I thought if I got ou to hate me again, you would never realize I felt anything else for you."

Harry pulled away roughly, his mouth slung open in pure shock. Severus was smirking down at him. "You mean..." Harry stuttered. "I... Um... You... Are you saying you actually like me?" he finally asked.

Severus chuckled and nodded. "I really like you, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to calm his own breathing which had become rapid and shallow. He thought about himself, his own feelings, and whether he could like Severus. A moment later his eyes flew open, how had he not realized those strange butterflies and crazy reaction were love? Harry thought to himself.

He stared up at Severus in awe. "Please... Don't look at me like that." Severus almost ordered.

Harry raised both his eyebrows innocently. "Like what?" he asked.

"Like you want..." Severus was cut off as soft warm lips descended upon his own.

It took a few moments for him to realize two simple things. One, he was being kissed. Two, Harry was the one kissing him. When both those thoughts actually registered, Severus gasped into the mouth on his own and swiftly took control.

Harry moaned when a slick wet appendage, more commonly know as a tongue, stroked lightly across his lips. He opened them immediately without any bit of hesitation, accepting the probing and questing muscle. Neither knew how long they sat in one another's arms, but Severus seemed determined to explore every single centimeter of Harry's mouth before he broke roughly away to gasp in his next few breaths. As he did, he ran the kisses down along Harry's neck and back up to his ear, actually smiling when Harry shuddered. As Severus nipped the sensitive spot below and slightly behind Harry's left ear, he realized how right everything felt. Like it had all just fallen into place.

Severus thought as Harry gave a hard tug to his hair, pulling his lips back into the proper place for a soul searing kiss... 'Here we go again.'

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. A short and sweet little HP/SS story. Anyhow, it's really up to you. I am really happy with the simplicity of it. **


End file.
